Here Comes The Bride
by SweetSugarPuppy
Summary: After the long wait, Remus and Tonks are finally getting married! But still, things aren’t so smooth flowing. With our bride’s crazy parents, the groom’s obnoxious sister & everything else that comes with it, will Tonks make it alive to the altar? R&R!
1. Engagement Hoopla Paranoia & Pandemonium

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to own Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and the rest of the Harry Potter world, I don't. I only own the plot, and my OCs. Everything else you recognize is the genius', JK Rowling! Oh hail JKR! Runs to her JKR shrine

**Author's Note: **Ehem Okay, so I'm writing another story _all over again_… But, anyways, just a few knick-knacks before we get started: some characters are quite OOC in this chapter (or story, in general) especially Andromeda Tonks, because she's going to be kinda childish, feisty and… well, let's just say she wants some grandchildren really, really soon.

Oh, and special thanks to **KHKairiNamineFanatic** for proofreading my story… as you can see she's an obsessed Kingdom Hearts fan but she went out of her way to help me with my Harry Potter story! Well, okay, it's more like her job to help me anyway, since she's my friend (Hehe!). And she didn't go out of her way voluntarily. More like she was 'bugged to death to'. Luv ya lots, bestie! (Not in that way, Jez...)

Well, all I can say for now is… hope you enjoy the story! Here we go!

_**Here Comes The Bride**_

_**Summary: **__After the long wait, Remus and Tonks are finally getting married! But still, things aren't so smooth flowing. With our bride's crazy parents, the groom-to-be's obnoxious and everything else that comes with it, will Tonks make it alive to the altar?_

* * *

**Chapter One: Engagement Hooplah, Paranoia and Pandemonium**

"Oh, Nymphadora, dear, I can't believe it – engaged! My one and only daughter is finally engaged!" Andromeda Tonks said happily, kissing her daughter in the forehead. "My dear, we shall have a special dinner tonight. Tell me, what dish is Remus fond of?"

Tonks just blinked at her mother uncertainly. "Um… Mum? You don't suppose you're a bit _too_ excited?" She said, hoping to get a 'no' for a reply.

"Of course, dear!" She said cheerfully, sending Tonks' hopes down. "Who wouldn't?!"

Andromeda walked over to the kitchen, took out her big book of recipes and flipped through the immense pages to find the perfect dish for the occasion. Tonks paid no attention to her mother and her eyes shifted over to the wooden door which leads to the study room.

She looked at the wall clock and sighed. Remus and her father have been inside for almost 30 minutes, and the door didn't creak or move which meant they would be inside for a very long time. She rested her cheek on a loosely clenched fist and continued to wait.

An eerie silence filled the room and Andromeda broke it by starting a conversation. "So, Nymphie, dear…" She started, "What are you going to name your children?"

Tonks almost hit her face on the table when she heard what her mother just said and managed to cough loudly "E-excuse me?!"

"You know,** your** children! **MY **grandchildren!!!"

Tonks looked quite anxious as she answered, "Um… actually, we never had _it _yet…" She said quietly and coyly. Her mother looked enraged at the reply.

"Are you serious?!" She started shouting. "Your father and I had intercourse way before we even got married!"

"But that's because you weren't actually _allowed_ to." Tonks reasoned out, looking slightly annoyed and rolling her eyes at the remark.

Unfortunately, her mother saw this and her eyes started showing a light fire in them and placed the back of her hand on her hip. "Dear, would you want me and your father to prohibit you from getting married?!" She said with an arched eyebrow

"NO!" Tonks said quickly and loudly. "No. B-but… It's just odd, you know, hearing my own _mother _talking about that."

Andromeda just smiled cheekily at her. "Well, you know, dear, it's an obsession."

_Right, an 'obsession'; when I tell her that Remus finally proposed to me she acted like this! _She thought and glanced at the study room once again. Seeing no sign that they'd go out any sooner, Tonks sighed slowly.

This announcement was getting a bit off-course and _disastrous_, so to say. First, his father wants to have a 'little chat' with Remus that lasts for all eternity, and now her mother was talking about… that, and being absolutely childish. She thought that her parents would even object to the marriage. Or, at least, they'd be their normal selves.

Well, apparently not.

Their strict demeanor and usual scolding-a-palooza on the importance of her job, money, home and her – may his soul rest in peace – 'ole, good goldfish was even better than having them talk about _intercourse_!

So, instead of talking or making any noise that would distract her mother, Tonks just decided to watch the wall clock tick. _**6:37 p.m.**_The door wasn't opening yet. She tapped her fingers on the table like a wave.

_**6:54 p.m. **_There was not a creature stirring in the house except for her mother, preparing dinner and what seemed to smell like a crossover between stew and steak.

_**7:02 p.m. **_Tonks was getting really impatient. What _exactly _were they talking about? _Hopefully not about… intercourse_, Tonks thought with a shudder.

_**7:15 p.m.**__ THAT'S IT!_

She walked towards the mahogany door and pressed her cheek on it, being able to hear the voices of her husband-to-be and her father even though the door was very thick.

"Dear," Her mother said, while stirring the contents of the pot with a ladle, "Don't do that. Wait for them to come out."

_There. She sounds like her old self again. _"But I-" Tonks said in a loud voice.

"Shh!" Andromeda warned, placing a finger to her lips.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mum, I'm dying of curiosity. Can I just listen in peace?" She just shrugged and returned to her cooking. "Thank you!" She added with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

From behind the door, Tonks can hear her father pacing around the room. "Now, just tell me one last time, Remus, do you _really _love my daughter?"

"I do, sir." She heard Remus say politely, although she can tell he was getting impatient. _Just about how many times did he ask him that? Ten... Twenty?! Is he seriously in doubt that my Remus is smitten with me? _

"Remus, I guess you two are serious about this and I believe that you are a good man, so I give you my blessings." Ted said this carefully, obviously choosing the right words to say.

"YES!" Tonks shouted, forgetting the fact that she was _actually _eavesdropping.

"T-Thank you, sir. I promise I will take very good care of her." Remus said, still quite not able to believe this good news.

"I know you will," Ted said, and Tonks could tell he was nodding and smiling, with tears sparkling in his old, wise eyes.

Hearing her daughter shout, Andromeda came out of nowhere holding a spatula and jabbed it near to Tonks' face. "Seriously, dear. Don't you know the rules of eavesdropping?!"

Tonks waved her hand up and down, showing that she was shooing her mother away. "Mom! Not now!" She said as she smiled and started doing a victory dance.

She heard footsteps walking towards the door. She was about to go and run when the door swung open revealing her humored father, chuckling and shaking his head while walking out. "Goodness. Women!"

Then, her fiancé went out, looking very handsome (Though he always is, thought Tonks) and wrapped his arms around her, which she did to him as well. Then, he breathed into her ear, "We've been allowed by your father."

"I know." Tonks whispered, revealing her pearly whites. "I was listening."

Suddenly, Tonks' parents started bursting with laughter. "Dear, they're being really secretive, aren't they?" Her mother said, still busy with cooking. Tonks turned a bright shade of red.

Ted nodded. "They remind me a lot of the both of us when we were still in our heyday." Andromeda, this time, blushed, and, chuckling, continued to cook her stew-and-steak crossover or whatever it was. "Then again, like mother, like daughter." He added and Remus smiled at this note.

"Mmm… Mum, that smells good. What is it?" Tonks asked, sniffing the air.

Andromeda looked up with a quizzical look on her face and finally said after 5 seconds, "Oh, this… it's, uh, pasta. Spaghetti Bolognese."

"SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE?!" Tonks screamed. "But, mum, that's like the last kind of food I want to eat on special occasions and you know that!"

"Is this a special occasion?" Ted asked no one in particular.

Her mother looked shocked. "But dear, you told me a few weeks ago that Remus likes Bolognese…?"

Tonks just scoffed, which Andromeda took as a 'yes'. Tonks felt absolutely grumpy.

"Oh, okay. Whatever." Andromeda started humming a song that sounded operatic (and it didn't fit her at all) and threw in a 'lil bit of garnish into the crazy Bolognese mix. Tonks was plain dumbfounded and Remus noticed this.

"Nymphadora, are you alright?" He asked in concern. _Aww, how sweet_. "Do you want to sit down?"

But all that Tonks could do was nod slowly in reply and sat down without uttering a 'thank you' to her fiancé. She looked up into thin air stupidly as she thought deeply. _Remus… my fiancée. That sounds really, really good..._

"Nymphadora, are you seriously okay?" Tonks was snapped out of her dream wonderland reverie. "You don't seem to be like your… er, normal self."

Tonks glared at him in surprise. "Oh, great. Now that you've mentioned something about 'normal selves', I _do _have a problem." She lowered her voice into a whisper. "Mum's being weird. She's been talking about your favorite dish and our children-to-be's names and… and…" She felt her hands shaking.

"And what?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "And… _intercourse_." She said her voice as low as ever. Remus started laughing. "Don't laugh! It isn't funny!"

"Then what?" He asked her, still laughing. "Agonizing? Bubbly? Depressing? Annoy-"

"Agonizing _and _depressing." Tonks said uncomfortably. "She was asking if we had it yet." She added coyly.

Remus stopped laughing, feeling a bit sorry for Tonks, but cheerful all the same. "Are you… you know, pressured?"

Tonks gasped and looked as if she was taken aback. "No, I'm not… Not that I don't _want _it, but… well, probably during the honeymoon. Unless you don't-"

"No, no. It's okay." Remus said, chuckling. Then he took his hands in hers. "Look, you're shaking. Let's not talk about that. When do you want to get married? Perhaps you should think of a date?"

"Um… what about… 7 months from now?" Tonks said, making a safe estimate.

"Exactly?" Remus asked with a hint of confusion in his tone.

Tonks shrugged then shook her head. "No. That's the full moon."

He just nodded at her and smiled at her understanding. "I'm sorry; the full moon really gets in the way. I've told you this before but-"

"Remus," Tonks said seriously. "We're not going to talk about this again, are we? Not now that we're engaged and everything?"

Remus shook his head quickly. "No. No, of course not."

"Dinner's ready!" Andromeda's happy tone rang out in the whole first floor. "Spaghetti Bolognese _a la _Andromeda Tonks!"

Tonks just shot Remus a knowing smirk as he shrugged in understanding. The both of them sat next to each other on the table while Andromeda set the spaghetti on the table.

"That really smells good, dear." Ted commented, grabbing a forkful of spaghetti. However, Andromeda slapped his hand.

"Up, up, up!" She scolded her husband who looked extremely uncomfortable. "My future son-in-law should get the first spoonful." She smiled dreamily to Remus.

Remus blinked. "No, ma'am, seriously, your husband can get first -"

"No, I insist." Andromeda shoved the platter in front of Remus. "And, by the way, you should call me 'Mum' and Ted 'Dad'. And will it be alright if I call you 'Dear' like I do to Nymphadora?"

"Mum!" Tonks told her in a hushed whisper. Remus was wiping his starting-to-get-sweaty forehead.

But all Andromeda did was laugh.

"Oh, Remus, dear, don't mind Nymphadora. You know she's all paranoid on situations like this. You should get used to it."

Remus just laughed along with her and nodded, in which Tonks glared at him. "Do you seriously want me to call off our engagement?" She warned in a low voice.

Remus ignored her and placed an arm around her. "You know, I agree, Mrs. Tonks. Nymphadora's really paranoid. Right, dear?"

Tonks shoved off Remus' arm from her shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ call me 'dear'. And, _no_. Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks." She sneered.

Remus grinned at her and caressed her cheeks. "But you won't be Nymphadora _Tonks _forever."

Even if she was pretty much annoyed, Tonks find this bit of trivia quite exciting. She just beamed back at him and sat still.

* * *

"You know, you should think of the Bridal Entourage now." Andromeda commented, while Tonks was fiddling with her fingers and Remus was reading a book. He looked up at her. 

"I think she's right. I know who I would have as my best man." Remus said with a dash of pride in his voice.

Tonks glanced at him then rolled her eyes. "Sirius. _Obviously._"

"Oh, Sirius! Yes, he was a lovely cousin of mine! He's really nice and all that, but he got arrested. Good thing they found out he was innocent." Andromeda said absentmindedly, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ted glanced at his wife's writing materials. "Dear, why don't you use a ball pen instead?"

Andromeda scoffed. "You and your bloody ball pen. Try shoving the ball pen into your mouth and then let's see if it's better than a quill."

"Dear, it's not about taste. It's about convenience-"

"_I_ find a quill perfectly convenient, thank you very much." She snapped at him. Ted just gave up and continued forking his chocolate cake.

Tonks just looked around at everyone, staring at a person for at least 3 seconds then she fiddled with her fingers again. They noticed this and looked at her. "What?"

Ted took a deep breath before talking. "Why aren't you talking?"

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "And… what am I supposed to say?"

"Any suggestions? You know, your Maid-of-Honor, your Bridesmaids, etcetera, etcetera." Andromeda pitched in.

"Dear, I'm sure she can think of her Maid-of-Honor and her Bridesmaids, but I'm not so sure with the 'etcetera, etcetera'." Ted joked, laughing madly.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically and Ted kept quiet. "What about you, Remus? You're also quiet."

"Huh?" He said, looking up again. "Well… I'm not quite sure what to say, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda laughed in a school-girl kind of voice. "How very modest! And you're quite handsome too. Nymphadora, you're really wise to marry this man. Oh, and Remus, I told you, just call me 'Mum', okay?"

Remus just nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Oh, alright, then… mum."

"There, that's it." Andromeda said happily. "It sounds good, you know? Coming from a boy. I never had a son. I actually wanted Nymphadora to be a boy but when she came out she was a girl, and then-"

"Mum." Tonks interrupted, "If I became a boy you wouldn't have a son-in-law who's 'so modest, and quite handsome', right?"

Andromeda snapped, "Quiet, Nymphadora. I'm still trying to talk to my son."

"_My fiancé_." Tonks said, beaming proudly. "And I am your daughter."

Andromeda nodded. "Exactly! He's my son!"

"Well, not yet!" Tonks said loudly.

"He's still my son, and you're _just_ the fiancée. Between the both of us, that _is _saying something." Andromeda argued.

Tonks looked at her in disbelief. "What? What do you mean by '_just the fiancée'_?He's going to be my husband!"

"I know, but for the meanwhile, he isn't, so relax." Tonks pouted. Andromeda noticed this and patted her head like a dog. "Don't you worry, you'll be able to spend wonderful days and – and _fun _nights when I'm not around. For now, let me talk to him."

Tonks smirked with glee as Remus just cleared his throat. Ted wasn't listening to what his wife, daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law were saying and he started licking off the chocolate icing on his fingers.

"Oh, yes… mum, by the way, I forgot. I was wondering if we could invite my sister to the wedding." Remus said this slowly and quietly.

"Huh? Oh sure, sure…" Tonks said absentmindedly, until the words which came out of Remus' mouth actually went to her ears "_Your sister!?_"

"You have a sister?" Said Andromeda, raising an eyebrow and peering at him.

"Chocolate Icing?!" Ted asked. Somehow it just came out of his mouth but no one minded him anyway.

Remus nodded. "Yes, yes, I do. She's 6 years younger than me and she lives right now in Italy."

Tonks bit her lip, tried to smile and nodded. "Am I sure I'm hearing you right, Remus? You mean you're inviting your sister – the posh, snobby, _obnoxious _one?"

"Nymphadora, there are two things that are wrong with your sentence," He said as he pushed a 'peace sign' in front of her face. "One, I only have **ONE** sister," said Remus, followed by an eye roll from Tonks. "And two, she isn't snobby and obnoxious. She's just feisty and very, very painstaking." He explained.

Tonks nodded, trying to convince herself, once more. "Oh… right. Right. Okay, so, when do we contact her?" _Hopefully nowhere really soon…_

"I already did. She's arriving here in three days, actually, this Saturday, to help out with the wedding."

"WHAT?!" Tonks screamed. "Oh, no, Remus, you didn't… you didn't do that."

Remus looked at her, apprehension written all over his face. "Nymphadora, calm down, she's going to like you, okay? And she's only my living family left, so we need to invite her."

"I really don't know… Seriously, does she have to come? We can perfectly well manage without her!" Tonks said, looking really nervous. _I can stand my childish mother but his obnoxious sister? Oh, honestly…_

"Look, Nymphadora, she isn't bad at all. Why don't you come with me this Saturday to fetch her from the airport?" Remus asked, sounding quite pleading.

Ted decided to join in the conversation (even if he didn't know who they were talking about) and said, "Yes, Nymphadora, why don't you come with him to the Saturday to go airport-ting?"

"What?" Tonks said, sounding aghast. "What airport-ting are you talking about?"

Ted looked clueless. "But… I thought… you were going to this place called the Saturday to go airport-ting?"

Tonks slapped her forehead, bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Dad, Remus is going to the airport this Saturday to fetch his _obnoxious sister_!" Remus glared slightly at her but Tonks returned the glare as well and rolled her eyes.

"W-what?" Ted stammered. "Then… is that so bad?"

Tonks just arched an eyebrow and lowered her head, so that Remus wouldn't see and she smiled angelically at him. She turned back to Remus. "Okay fine. She can come to the wedding and what not," She said as Remus started showing a huge smirk. "But do I HAVE to fetch her?!"

"You will meet her early if you do."

Tonks looked perfectly edgy right now. "I can meet her after a week!"

Remus pretended to look sad. "You mean you won't come with your fiancé to fetch your future sister-in-law?"

"…"

Tonks knew she loved Remus, but she was immune to his puppy-dog eyes anyway, so doing that wouldn't work. _Bring it on!!!_

"You know, Nymphadora, dear, you should go and meet her! Who knows, maybe she can bump in some sense to you about your pink hair and patched pants and strange T-shirts." Andromeda said, nodding.

Tonks just gave her a funny look. "Ha ha. That was a lot of help, mum. Thank you _so_ much."

"Come on, Nymphadora, come with me. Please?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, bulged his lower lip, tried his hardest to make his eyes glitter and he started making a whimpering noise. He knew she couldn't resist him _and _that way cuter look whenever it came from him.

Bugger.

"Oh, fine." Tonks sighed at last. "But I'm only coming with you because you're my fiancé."

"Good." Remus smiled at her. "And...?"

Tonks looked at him dejectedly and groaned. "Because she's going to be my future sister-in-law."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hah, finally! Done and done! So, how'd you find it? Was it nice? Or not? Naughty? Sad? Stupid? Just practically annoying? Or plain okay? Click that 'lil go button down there to review and tell me! ) See you on the next chappie! Bye! waves her handkerchief in the air from afar 


	2. Meeting Rachel Elisa Lupin

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, I would've been rich by now… And, apparently, I happen to be broke. Sob.

**Author's Notes: **Yay! We've made it to Chapter Two! Oh, and by the way, characters are still kinda OOC. You cannot blame them. War just finished, Voldie's dead, and Nymphie and Remy are getting married! YAY!

Oh, right, before I forget, I would like to say thank you to my reviewers (only three? Come on everyone, you can do better than that!) **xHannahx, lil pink pixie **and **bree**. Thank you so much! You guys all made my day! Okay, on with the story! I bring you... chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting Rachel Elisa Lupin**

Tonks spent the rest of the week whimpering and being nervous about meeting Remus' sister that she didn't realize that Friday came so fast. She was at her parents' home that evening, humming to herself.

"Dear, I thought you were going to meet Remus' sister tomorrow?" Andromeda asked, placing a plate of steak in front of her.

Tonks looked up at her in surprise. _Aww… I was about to attack that steak! _"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am. We're going to fetch her at the muggle airport tomorrow at eight in the morning."

Andromeda nodded, and she looked like she was pondering deeply. Tonks started cutting her steak in pieces, dug her fork into one of them and was about to put it in her mouth when her mother finally said, "Nymphadora. You need to look decent tomorrow."

"What do you mean, mum?" Tonks asked, chewing her steak.

"What I mean is, you need to look worthy of being Remus' fiancé. We need to fix your clothes, your mannerisms and –" She looked pretty disgusted, "-and your _hair_."

Tonks took another piece of steak hungrily and tossed it into her mouth without thinking. "Are you trying to imply that I'm not worthy of Remus?" She shrieked, mortified.

Andromeda shook her head. "No. But think about it, Nymphadora. Do you want to meet his 'posh, snobby, obnoxious' sister with torn pants, a 'Weird Sisters' shirt and _pink hair_?"

Tonks tried to argue. "But, mum, you know Remus just _loves _it when I have pink hair, and–"

"We're talking about Remus' sister here! And besides, you don't want to make a bad first impression, do you?" Andromeda snapped, peering at her. Tonks shook her head slowly. "Then good! Are you having lunch with her tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. Maybe…" Tonks forked a piece of steak again and was about to shove it in her mouth when Andromeda grabbed her fork and glared at her. Tonks looked at her quizzically.

"Nymphadora, you are not eating that way in front of your future sister-in-law! Remember what your Grandma Tonks always tells you? _'Eat slowly, carefully and daintily.' _Slowly… Carefully… Daintily!" Andromeda spelled it out for her.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "But mum-"

"No 'buts', Nymphadora, I insist. You need to make a good first impression. Understood?" Andromeda said sternly.

Tonks had no choice but to nod oh, so slowly. "Good. Then after you're done, take a good long bath and we'll choose your clothes." And with that she disappeared in the kitchen.

She sighed and stared down at her steak. Now she didn't feel like eating at all. Meeting his sister… the thought makes her shudder.

* * *

"Mum, I wanted to wear my new pair of jeans tomorrow!" 

"No, no, and no. Jeans is a total no-no in meeting your in-laws the first time. You are wearing a dress."

"A DRESS?!"

Tonks and her mother were arguing on what to wear when she was going to fetch Remus' sister tomorrow. Recently, Tonks has purchased a new pair of 'decent-looking' jeans, but jeans anyway, and she wanted to wear it.

Unfortunately, her mother was here. Not to save the day, but to contradict. Big time.

Andromeda sighed and leaned towards her daughter. "Nymphadora, do you think his sister will approve of you when she sees you wearing hip-hop clothes? Or when you have rainbow-colored hair?"

Tonks gaped at her. "This is not hip-hop! These are the clothes of the new generation! And there are seven colors in the rainbow! Pink isn't one of them."

"Do you think I didn't know that?" Andromeda snapped. "Besides, the rules about meeting your future in-laws don't change from generation to generation." She scanned the closet for dresses. "Try… that one." She pointed to a pink dress with a frilly skirt.

Tonks sighed and grabbed it, went in the restroom and was dressed two minutes after. Andromeda looked at her up and down and shook her head. "No, no. It doesn't look good on you." She looked at the closet again. "How about that?" She pointed this time to a light blue dress that looked old.

She trudged over to the closet, got the dress and changed once more. When she went out, Andromeda quickly said, "No, absolutely not! You look medieval!"

"Isn't the whole dress idea medieval?" Tonks asked through clenched teeth. But Andromeda was busy staring at another sundress. It was white, with floral prints on it, was spaghetti straps and had a yellow sash that went around the waist. Andromeda stood and grabbed that dress and a white bolero.

"Try this." She said, shoving the clothes into her daughter's hands. Tonks groaned but her mother glared at her and she had no choice but to oblige. 3 minutes later, Tonks went out, looking very attractive, though quite odd, with her pink hair.

"Wonderful!" Andromeda said, standing up from the bed and clapping thrice. "You look beautiful, darling!"

Suddenly her tone and facial expression changed. "Wait. Your hair. Make it your normal brown."

Tonks sighed and scrunched up her face. A few seconds later, her hair became chestnut brown (because she just _hated _mousy brown) with a few curls at the end that fell just beyond her shoulders.

"Oh, dear… you look beautiful." Andromeda said admiringly. "Come and see at the mirror."

They walked in front of the mirror and Tonks looked at herself with blue sparkling eyes. She indeed looked good as her normal self, all made up like that. Andromeda sniffled and she looked back at her.

"What's wrong, mum?" She asked.

Andromeda wiped her eyes and said, "Nothing, nothing, dear. I'm fine. I just can't believe my little princess is already getting married. Oh you look so fine, dear. I'm sure she will like you."

Tonks just smiled at her mother and hugged her, rubbing her back. "I really hope she does, mum. I really do."

* * *

The next day, the alarm clock rang loudly and, rolling to her side, Tonks moaned and threw the clock aside which fell to the floor. She felt like staying at bed and shut her eyes when… 

"Nymphadora, dear, get out of bed now." Her mother's soft voice cooed. Tonks, with closed eyes, shook her head and groaned. "GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" This time, an angrier Andromeda shouted and she knew she had to stand up.

Her mother pulled her out of her bed herself and Tonks fell flat on the floor. "Ow, mum! That hurts!"

"Well, that's what happens when you ignore the cuckoo-clocks!" Andromeda scoffed. Tonks stood up and before she knew it, she was pushed into the bathroom by her mother and the door shut behind her. "Don't take too long there, dear!"

Tonks glared at the closed door and scoffed. "If only I wasn't so nervous about meeting his sister. Hmph!" And she mocked punching the door.

As she stepped below the showerhead, she thought of how she should look like. "My hair should look glossy today," Tonks told the showerhead, "What do you think?"

But all the showerhead did was twitch as Tonks pushed it. "You know, you're not any help. Why don't I use the strawberry shampoo instead?" And she grabbed it and shampooed her hair hastily.

As she did, the worry returned to her and she sighed nervously. "God, I hope she likes me. Please like me. Puh-lease…"

* * *

Tonks climbed down the stairs to see her mother preparing breakfast and her father sipping coffee. "Good morning everyone." 

Her mother smiled at her and her father turned from his newspaper and gasped. "Is that my little girl? That young, pretty thing?"

"Yes, it's me." Tonks said shyly. Her father rarely complements her.

"Come, dear, sit and have breakfast. Finish it before Remus comes." Andromeda pulled out a chair for her and Tonks readily sat down, and ate a few pancakes and some toast. She was chewing on a fresh strawberry when someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Remus." Said Andromeda anxiously, hurriedly pulling down her apron and opened the door, revealing a less shabby and a very handsome Remus. Tonks looked at him dreamily. _Oh, I can't believe I'm marrying that man… _Then she sighed.

"Good Morning, mum, dad." He greeted Tonks' parents. His attention switched to his fiancée. "Wow, Nymphadora, you look beautiful today. Well, you always do." He added, blushing slightly.

Tonks could feel her cheeks burn as well. "Thanks. You look especially handsome today, too, Remus. Then again, you do everyday."

Remus chuckled. "Are you ready? Her plane arrives at 7:30 and she comes out at 8."

Suddenly, a bad case of nausea sweeps over Tonks and her past worries comes back again. "Uh… Yes, I am." She said, trying to sound confident. Even if she felt her knees trembling already.

"Good! Then let's go." Remus held out a hand for her and she nervously took it with a trembling hand. "Then… We'll be back a bit after lunch, mum, dad."

Andromeda nodded, smiling, and Ted said, "Alright, then go ahead. See you." He stood and kissed Tonks on the forehead and whispered to her. "You'll be fine, dear, alright?"

Her mother followed suit and went to her. "I know she will like you. Good luck, dear!" And with that they walked out of the house.

Tonks was very sure that she was going to need that good luck.

* * *

At about 7:30 in the morning, Remus and Tonks arrived at the airport. They went out of the taxi and Tonks hoped that it would stay, as though it would help her make a better impression in front of his sister. 

They were walking hand in hand, mingling with the busy crowd, and out of the corner of her eye, Tonks saw her fiancé look around the airport as though he'd never been here. Okay, she knew for a fact that he'd been here at least five times in his life, but she was already tense, and she can't make out every single activity in the establishment.

She looked around and, despite the early hour, the airport was bustling with activity. People were walking around, pushing carts, talking on phones, sitting down or eating. An announcer talked on a speaker, calling the attention of passengers, and everyone else just seemed to be doing something.

Tonks' heart started to beat faster and she gripped Remus' hand tightly. He noticed this and smiled, looking at her. "Are you nervous?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Relax, you'll be okay." Remus reassured her. She tried to smile back at him and continued to walk carefully, just in case she slips. The glass doors opened in front of them and they both walked in.

Unfortunately, her clumsy mode returned again and Tonks tripped on her feet, leaving her with a sore ankle. Good thing Remus held her back in time just before she finds herself completely on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concernedly, squatting in front of her, but Tonks was busy massaging her ankle.

Tonks looked at him and smirked at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded and stood, and lent her a helping hand. She gratefully took it and the both of them continued walking until they were in front with an airport gate.

They were both standing in silence when suddenly, a female voice boomed out in the airport. "Attention, British Airways from Venice, Italy is now landing."

And, almost suddenly, Tonks saw an airplane stop in front of the ramp which led to the gate. She was going to be sick. She just knew it.

Tonks squeezed Remus' hand and sighed. "Oh my… Remus, I'm scared."

Even if she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was grinning. "Of who? My sister?" Then he laughed. "I told you not to worry. It's alright. I'm here with you."

"I hope it'll be." Tonks said quietly. They waited for another ten minutes when suddenly, the glass doors opened and passengers of all shapes, sizes and races came out. Tonks took a deep breath as Remus looked for any sign of his sister, until…

A tall, sexy woman walked out of the glass doors which caught Tonks' attention. She was wearing sexy pants, an equally adorable top and high heels. Suddenly, the world seemed to rotate in slow motion and the woman's hair bounced uuuup, dowwwn, uuuuuup, dowwwwnn. She raised her shades up her head.

Tonks was nearly mortified in the four walls… or more, of the airport. She had light brown hair, just like Remus, honey brown eyes, which sounds like her fiancé's, and she looked freakishly a lot like the man beside her. Tonks' jaw dropped and she shook her head slowly in disbelief.

This _cannot _be her.

"R-Remus…" Tonks stammered, "Is… Is t-that y-your s-s-sister?"

Remus looked sideways at her. "Yes. Yes, that's her. That's a really good guess!" He said, amazed, and he kissed her cheek. Tonks, however, didn't feel giddy at all like she usually would, and instead concentrated on her future sister-in-law, who was still apparently, looking for them.

Remus waved at her and she saw them. She waved a perfectly manicured hand at him. "Remus? Is that you?" She squealed loudly.

He nodded at her and Tonks tried to suppress a frown. This wasn't good, not good at all. She screamed girlishly, and, pulling her bag behind her, she ran towards her brother and hugged him. Remus laughed, carried her and spun her around. _Why… Remus never did that to me! _Tonks thought, slightly envious, standing at a corner.

"How are you?" She said in her high-pitched, yet sophisticated voice. "It's been so long!"

Remus replied with a large grin, "I'm fine, pet. How about you? Are you being a good girl in Venice?"

His sister pouted and gave him the puppy eyes look. Tonks gasped and narrowed her eyes inwardly. _He calls her pet! And why in the world does she do that? _"What do you think? Just because I took and hid your toys when we were seven years old doesn't mean that I'm not any better twenty-five years later."

Tonks counted on her fingers. _Oh… so she's 32 years old… right. _Remus patted her shoulder and hugged her. "Oh, Elisa, it's so great to see you again."

She pulled back from him and glared at him. "_Don't _call me Elisa, Remus. It's Rachel!"

Tonks bit her lip and shook her head. _Oh no, she didn't say that, she seriously DIDN'T! That was my line!_

Pondering on her last statement, Remus finally remembered his fiancée"You know what, Rache; you sound a lot like my fiancée, which reminds me-"

"Is this her?" Rachel asked excitedly. Was that excitement? _So she's happy to meet me. Well, that sounds nice, _Tonks thought, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Remus looked at Tonks at last. "Yes, it's her. Rachel, my fiancée, Nymphadora Tonks." And he wrapped and arm around Tonks' waist.

Tonks smiled at her without showing her teeth. "Hi there."

Rachel smiled elegantly at her and held out a hand. "Rachel Lupin, how'd you do?" Tonks looked at her hand and shook it. She had long fingers and her nails were painted pink. And not even fuchsia pink, _light pink! _"My brother never really did shut up about his smart, beautiful fiancé. I feel as if we are friends already." Tonks looked at Remus for a moment who smiled shyly at her.

Tonks then turned back to Rachel. "Why, thank you! You look pretty as well, Miss Rachel."

Rachel just giggled and placed and hand over her mouth. Then she waved it in front of her and said, "No, don't call me Miss Rachel. I prefer Rache or better yet, call me sis!" She turned to Remus and told him, "Doesn't that sound so fabulous?"

Remus nodded at her and looked at Tonks. "Isn't she great?"

Tonks just nodded carefully at him. "Oh, brother, by the way, I'm kinda hungry right now. Have you-?"

"Oh, yes, I did." He then said to Tonks, "Nymphadora, did I tell you that we'd have lunch out today?"

She turned to him and, trying her best to look less horrified, said, "No. No, you didn't."

Rachel laughed girlishly and it sent shivers down Tonks' spine. "Don't feel bad, Nymphadora, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Well, why don't we go now and chow-chow?" And with that she walked out of the glass doors ahead of the couple, trailing her trolley.

"See? I told you she'd like you." Remus told Tonks as a matter-of-factly. "She's not so snobby and obnoxious."

Tonks just nodded and tried to smile. "Oh, yeah, right."

Rachel turned back at them and said in a really loud voice, "Come on, now, sis! I want to know _everything _about you! Let's go!"

Remus looked at Tonks and grinned and he led her out of the glass doors of the airport. Tonks wanted to hold on to a pole and say 'I don't want to go! I'm staying!' But she didn't have any choice. Tonks whimpered inwardly.

This was bound to be a disaster.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, then we've finally finished the second chappie! Yay! I'm so happy… Oh, and by the way, on your way out, don't forget to review! Thanks! You get chocolates for reviewing! 


	3. Over Saturday Lunch

**Disclaimer: -**whispers- Actually, I do own Harry Potter, but JKR just won't admit - JKR pops out of nowhere with a shotgun and attempts to shoot me but I run away Okay, okay! I don't own Harry Potter! The shooter does! JKR shoots again but it misses me AHH!!! Help meeeeee!

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! We are finally in the third chapter! But before we move on, I would like to thank my reviewers for the past chapter, **LoonyMoony16**, **lil pink pixie**, **Quirinus-Romulus** and **IndianFromSpace**. Thanks guys! You made my day. Super.

Oh, and by the way, I am so sorry for the late update. You see, in this _other _side of the world, when you guys started summer, we ended ours and... well, let's just say we're back to terror mode. As in. Terror mode a.k.a. school. And **_mathematics. _**

And so, without further ado, I bring you… Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Over Saturday Lunch**

Rachel happily raced into a white stylish car, and both Remus and Tonks were confused. Seeing that they weren't going in yet, Rachel opened the window and waved her fingers at them. "Come in! You thought I wouldn't rent a car?"

The two just looked at each other and, fingers entwined, they climbed in the backseats of the car. Remus shut the door beside him and the chauffeur asked Rachel, "Where do we go to, ma'am?"

Rachel shrugged and looked at Remus from the front seat. "Where _do_ we go?"

Remus seemed to be disturbed from pondering and said, "Oh, right. Yes, we go to…" And he gave directions to some classy French restaurant. The chauffeur finally nodded in understanding and he drove off. Remus leaned back and looked at Tonks, who was gazing out of the window. He gave her a little nudge and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Tonks was snapped out of her little reverie and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I am."

"Why are you so quiet? Are you sick?" Remus held her arm.

Tonks gave him a weak smile and shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm just-"

"So, how old are you, Miss Tonks?" Rachel interrupted without looking at them.

She looked around the car distractedly and answered, "Uh, I'm twenty-five years old. And it's my birthday in a month." She saw Remus smile knowingly sideways at her.

"Strange…" Rachel said absentmindedly, "This means to say that you and my brother have a… _a thirteen year age gap_?"

"I believe so."

Tonks could tell that Rachel had a silly look in her face. "Oh, right. So, um… what do you do for a living?"

Remus sighed, whipped out his wand and waved it towards the driver. Tonks grinned at him thankfully. "I work as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. How about you?"

Rachel laughed in her usual girly voice. "I work as a fashion consultant in Venice. So that means I will have to go with you and choose your wedding gown."

Remus also grinned at this and Tonks was just plain dumbfounded. "Oh, right. Of- of course."

The rest of the trip to the restaurant was relatively quiet, and pretty soon, the car pulled up to this large, lavish restaurant in the heart of London. Rachel went out first and soon the two followed. "I'll just give you a ring when we're done, okay?" She told the chauffeur. He just nodded without a word and soon he left.

"Wow, Remus, I didn't know you'd actually take me to a classy restaurant one day!" Rachel said, stunned. "You weren't the type who'd usually spend."

"Today is an exception." Remus said cordially, and they walked inside. Rachel was first and they saw the maitre d' stand in a podium who was smiling at them.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Rachel interrupted, "Reservation for Mr. Remus Lupin, please."

The maitre d' seemed confused. "Miss, you can't be - is Mr. Lupin with you?"

"I know I'm not him. He's right behind me, okay?" Rachel snapped at him. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Now. Will you _lead_ us to our seats?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am. Of course." The maitre d' took three copies of the menu and led them to a table by the windows. "This way please."

Tonks saw Rachel fix her bag on her shoulder, scoff and roll her eyes, following the waiter briskly. The both of them followed and on the way, a few men looked at Rachel, admiring her beauty. The others had girlfriends with them who distracted them and they continued on with their lunch.

The man pulled out a chair for Rachel and she sat on it daintily, and was about to pull another one for Tonks when Remus just shook his head and instead pulled out one for her himself. She sat, smiling at him, and he sat as well. The maitre d' set down the menu in front of them. "A waiter will be with you shortly to take your orders. Enjoy your meal." And with that he left.

Rachel opened the menu hastily and began reading it, while Tonks gazed out the window. Remus looked at her concernedly and whispered, "Are you really okay? You don't seem to be talking."

"I don't have anything to say." Tonks whispered back but he didn't seem convinced. "Really! Believe m-"

"Ehem." Rachel interrupted, frowning slightly. Then she smiled at them again. "I'd really appreciate it if the two of you didn't whisper, because I'm given the impression that you're talking about me."

Remus shook his head quickly. "No, Rache, I was just asking Nymphadora if she was alrig-"

"You don't have to let me on your lovey-dovey affairs, Remus, thank you very much." Rachel said coldly. Then she returned looking at the menu. Tonks looked worried at this and Remus squeezed her hand from under the table reassuringly and nodded.

Rachel noticed their wordless exchange and looked up at them. "Well? Aren't you going to look at your menus?"

"Huh?" Tonks asked stupidly. "Oh, right." She hastily picked up her menu and read it when Remus tugged at it. "What?"

Remus chuckled. "Can we just share one menu? You know I like to choose with you."

Tonks giggled and she let him look as well. "Sure, I don't mind." The both of them started reading it, discussing what to order when a waiter comes by to take their orders.

Rachel started counting on her fingers. "Well, I'd want a vegetable salad with chicken and thousand islands dressing, and some iced tea."

Tonks looked at Remus questioningly. "I'm having what you're having."

"What would _you _want to have?" He asked cheekily.

"I don't know… probably some seafood?" Tonks asked him. "Lobster?"

Remus peered at the menu and nodded. "Yes, alright, then. Two orders of lobster, please. Any drinks, Nymphadora?"

Tonks tilted her head. "Uh… an order of lemonade and a cup of hot chocolate." Remus chuckled and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist which Rachel cannot see. The waiter scribbled these on his notepad and left.

"So…" Rachel said, leaning her cheek on a hand, "Miss Nymphadora Tonks, isn't it?"

Tonks nodded. "Uh, right… that's me."

Rachel laughed elegantly. "You know, I was speaking with my brother last week, and all he said were really good things about you."

"What did he say?" Tonks said without much thought, but smiling all the same.

"Well…" Rachel began, "Our conversation went something like this…

_**Flashback (One Week Ago)**_

"_Pronto! Sono Rachel… Chi parla?" _

"_Easy there, Rache, I don't understand a word you're saying!"_

"_R-Remus…? Is that you?" _

"_Who else?"_

"_Oh, Remus, it's so good to hear from you! How are you? How's England? How about Hogwarts? Seriously, why did you call?!"_

"_Rachel, I can't answer all of those questions at once."_

"_No, but seriously, what's up?" _

"_Do you want me to tell you? What if I say I just wanted to greet you?"_

"_You wouldn't! You'd call if you needed something, or there's big news."_

"_Actually, I do have news for you…" _

"_Uh, bro? Did… did someone die? Again?" _

"_No… it's- it's just… just… uh…"_

"_Uh, oh. You're stammering. Just what?" _

"…_Rachel?"_

"_Si?"_

"_I'm getting married."_

"_WHAT?! And you only told me now?"_

"_She only became my fiancée a mere 3 days ago."_

"_You could've called me 3 days ago!"_

"_No one was answering your office 3 days ago."_

"… _Oh, yeah, right. We were out of town. But, seriously! Who's the girl? How old is she? What's her job? Is she pretty? How about smart? Was she at Hogwarts with us? How and when did you meet her? What?! Tell me!"_

"_Her name's Nymphadora, she's 25 and turning a year older in a month, she's an Auror, she's really, really pretty, she's also very smart, no, she wasn't at Hogwarts with us because we went ahead of her, and I met her in the Order of the Phoenix four years ago. "_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_You couldn't answer a few consecutive questions about you and your environment's condition but you can answer a million queries about your girlfriend IN ORDER?!"_

"_Right. But, anyways, Rache, you should meet her. Come on… she's – she's beautiful, smart, charming, adorable, cute, loving, really sweet, nice… Rachel, why aren't you talking?"_

"_Oh my God… You are so totally in love with this woman."_

"_I know."_

"_I wanna meet her."_

"_I was about to say that. Oh, and you've gotta come for the wedding as well."_

"_Okay, sure! Why don't I go there in a week to help you plan for the wedding? You know, like J Lo?"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Whatever. Anyways, I could go on leave for a month or two, go back here to Italy, and go back there again."_

"_That sounds great. See you in a week, Rachel-pooh."_

"_Don't call me Rachel-pooh!"_

"_Heh. Bye Rachel. Take care there. And be good!"_

"_I'm always good!"_

"_I oppose that –"_

"_Ci vediamo! Bye, bro. Love ya lots."_

"_Love you lots too, baby sis."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"… and seriously, I mean, I went like, you know, to myself, 'Whoa! This fiancée of his must be _so _special'." Rachel continued, "Because when I was speaking with him, I got the impression that he was crazy for you."

Remus smiled. "That sounded like a song."

Tonks just blushed and looked down. "You really did tell her those things about me, eh, Remus?"

"I did." He said, holding her hand under the table.

Rachel pouted happily as the two stared at each other dreamily. "Aww… you guys are really sweet. Oh, and you also look good together." Tonks' face only became redder and Remus tucked a stray bit of her hair behind her ear. Tonks smiled at him gratefully.

"Wait… where's our lunch?" Remus asked no one in particular. "It should be here by now."

"Oh, right! Our lunch, yes." She raised her arm a bit in the air and did a little finger twitch to call the attention of the waiter. Luckily, the waiter came fast and Rachel said, "I was wondering where our lunch is?"

The waiter nodded. "Oh, right, ma'am, it's coming here now. Over there." He pointed to a thin, lanky waiter who had a tray on his hand. Rachel just smirked and started unfolding her napkin, which she placed in her lap afterwards. The waiter finally arrived, placing their orders in the table.

"Thank you." Remus said politely to the waiter who bowed slightly and made a quick exit to the kitchens. He looked sideways at Tonks, who got the message, and their fingers unlaced from beneath the table. She smiled to herself contentedly, and they both began eating their lobster.

_Okay, _Tonks thought, sighing inwardly, _I now have to worry about this – this stupid lobster. Ugh, it won't cut, why the –?!_

"Here, let me help you." Remus interrupted Tonks' thoughts, who looked up at him. "You seem to be having a hard time cutting your food. I'll do that for you."

Tonks smirked. "No, Remus, really, I'm fine, it's –"

"I want to help you even in the little things. So can I do it for my lovely fiancée?" He asked her affectionately, and she can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Please?"

Tonks felt delighted. "Sure. But you very well know I can't resist you anyway."

He smiled and, ignoring his own food, Remus took the cutlery from Tonks' hands and started slicing her food for her. When he was through, he dug her fork into one of the pieces and said, "Say 'Ah'!"

"Remus, honestly, I can do it myself –"

"Nymphadora," Remus said quietly, "Come on. It's okay. Ah." Tonks hesitantly opened her mouth and he carefully moved the fork closer to her mouth. She ate the lobster and chewed it slowly.

He smiled at her happily. "See? You know, I like it when you don't make such a fuss."

"You mean you don't like me otherwise?" Tonks said, pretending to look offended.

Remus looked up in the air and thought about this. "Hmm… I still do. If I didn't, why did you think I'd get married to you in the first place?"

Her eyes just lightened up. "Well, I admit I was quite worried."

"You shouldn't be!" Rachel chipped in. They both looked at her, who was sipping from her iced tea. "Trust me, sis, Remus is madly in love with you. I just know when he is."

Tonks sat up straight and leaned a bit closer to the table. "You mean you saw him madly in love before?"

"Well… he was, with this girl the same year as him back in Hogwarts. Though I don't think he was as much in love with her as he is with you." Rachel added as an afterthought.

Tonks just smirked at this note as she continued on with her lobster. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she first thought.

* * *

"Well, do you have any plans after this?" Rachel asked as she boarded the car. 

Remus replied, "Well, I wanted to spend some time with Nymphadora, if that's alright with you --"

"Oh, sure! I was planning to look around at Harrods' and shop a bit." Rachel said daintily.

"Alright then. What time will I see you later?" Remus asked her, checking his watch.

Rachel thought about this for awhile. "Say around like… seven-ish?"

Remus nodded. "Okay. See you until then, sis."

"You sure you two don't want a ride?" Rachel queries, glancing at the white car in front of her.

"I'm sure. Take care, sis." He says, and he gives her a peck on the cheek. Rachel goes in the car and opened the window. Then she waved at Tonks goodbye as the car drove away from sight.

Remus now turned to Tonks. "I told you. She isn't obnoxious, right?"

Tonks looked quite worried, as she bit her lip, then finally said, "Remus… can I be honest with you?"

"Always, Nymphadora." He said with a smile.

She looked a bit apprehensive, and she was playing with her fingers. "You know, when we went in there, she was kind of snobby to everyone… like the maitre d', the waiter. Or maybe it's just me." She looked up at her fiancé, worry written all over her face. "I'm sorry. I just noticed."

Remus squeezed her hand. "Tonks, you don't have to be worried about everyone. You don't have to be so selfless."

She blushed and, sensing that Remus was watching her turn red, she slapped his arm playfully and he just laughed. And, hand in hand, they began to walk.

And the whole afternoon was spent in that fashion, walking around downtown, having fun. Tonks smiled to herself. _I'm must be really blessed that I'm marrying Remus… and his sister didn't seem bad after all._

Little did she know that in a few days' time, her thoughts about her future sister-in-law would be proven wrong.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Aww… you know I just luuurve Remus and Tonks fluff… but, anyways, how'd you find this chapter? Good? Fun? Silly? Or his sister was really, reaaally obnoxious? I'd like to know what you all think! Review now! Thank you ever so for reading! Bye! )


	4. The Thing About In Laws

**Disclaimer: **In case you haven't noticed yet, I apparently don't own Harry Potter. Why the hell in the world will I kill off Remus and Tonks if I did? And do you _seriously _think I'd name their son Teddy? Heck, I thought they should have had a _daughter_.

**Author's Note: **Okay! Everyone, I know DH was the most total disappointment to us shippers (as it was mine as well), but the story goes on! Sorry for the really long update! And, by the way, guys and gals, story obviously doesn't care about DH. That's because I don't either.

Special thanks to my reviewers who keep on reading despite the circumstances: **tiffany07, Amor y Sombra, lil pink pixie, One and Only Nymphadora Tonks, metawolfagus,** **andrea87, Reflectionette, ClashChick **and **LoonyMoony16**! Thanks guys! You all made my day!

And without further ado, I bring you… Chapter Four!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Thing About In-Laws**

"Well, this is it." Remus said, opening the door to his apartment. He and Tonks were carrying some of his sister's luggage, and Rachel hesitantly stepped in.

Rachel looked around, sporting a funny look in her face, and, apparently forcing a smile, she said, "You know, Remus, you are _so _old-fashioned. Your home's color is… what, grey?"

Tonks tried to suppress a frown. _His apartment is actually warm and cozy… _"I didn't have time to fix it up, that's all. Been quite busy these days." Remus replied.

"Oh?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at him, looking suspicious, "And what would that be?"

Catching her drift, Tonks quickly said, "No. Not what you're thinking. We don't… or never did that…" Her voice trailed off. _Why is the topic of stupid intercourse always lingering?_

Rachel looked horrified. "W-what? You _didn't_?"

Remus smirked and while shaking his head, he said in a low tone, "No."

She just laughed once more and said, "Aww, too bad. I was going to ask Miss Nymphadora of the experience. You know, woman to woman."

Tonks bit her lip and scowled inwardly due to the use of her most loathed name. "Y-You wanted, you know, t-to… to ask?"

"Of course I did," Rachel said as a matter-of-factly, sitting on a sofa. "He's my brother, you know. And I wanted to spend some time to get to know my sister-in-law. After all, I don't have a sister. I wanted an older sister, though – no offense, Miss Nymphadora – because older sisters give loads of advice."

"N-none taken." Tonks said, looking uncomfortable. Remus noticed this and decided to interrupt.

"Um, ladies, why don't we fix Rachel's stuff?" He said in a loud voice, "We won't have time to do that on the following days."

Tonks sighed gratefully and nodded. "Right. Uh, Remus? Do you mind if I get a cup of tea in the kitchen for awhile?"

Remus smiled at her and shook his head. "No, not at all. Go ahead." Tonks muttered a quick 'Thank you' and with that she disappeared in the kitchen. Then he turned to his sister. "So, how was she?"

"Remus, I don't mean to insult you or anything," Rachel began, "But how did you meet her? Because honestly, you two _do_ seem like an unlikely couple."

Remus sighed and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Rachel, we talked about this already, didn't we? Remember?"

"I know!" She said, louder this time. "But then– imagine – thirteen years! You could've been her uncle!"

"Rachel…" Remus said sternly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Remus. What about the girl you liked befo-"

"No, Rachel." He said, more austerely. "I'm getting married to Nymphadora. That's it. No questions asked. Is that clear?"

* * *

Tonks was in the kitchen, stirring her cup of tea and taking in its aroma when she heard Remus and Rachel having a discussion in his bedroom.

"Remus. What about the girl you liked befo-" Tonks almost dropped her cup of tea on the floor, but luckily caught it in time.

Remus replied to her, sounding like his patience was running dry. "No, Rachel. I'm getting married to Nymphadora. That's it. No questions asked. Is that clear?"

"B-but… Remus," Rachel stammered, "Before you interrupt, listen to me! I thought she'd be at least a year older than I am! And for heaven's sake, Remus, she's young! A mere 25-year-old! How can you be sure she's serious about this?" She heard Rachel say.

"I am. And she's not just a _mere _25-year-old. Rachel, I'm telling you – _be nice_." Remus said. She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

Tonks had the impression that Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I can't promise you I'd be less fussy than I usually am."

She heard him sigh, and she went back in the room to see Remus leaning a hand on the wall and Rachel crossing her arms.

"Hello everyone." The both of them looked at her, "Is there something wrong?"

Before Rachel can even reply, she saw Remus give her a cold, knowing look. Rachel glared at him in return and her frown faded into a smile. And while unfolding her arms, she said, "Oh, no, nothing. We – we were just speaking about my… _relatives_."

"Oh." Was all Tonks could say. She sat down quietly in one of the chairs and continued sipping her tea. She could feel the both of them looking at her when she suddenly looked up. "Oops, I forgot my manners. Would the both of you want some tea?"

Remus sighed and sat beside her, shaking his head. Rachel said nothing and began opening her bag, unpacking her things. "Are you alright?" He muttered quietly, squeezing her hand.

"I am," Tonks said absentmindedly, looking outside the window. "Are _you _alright? You two seemed to have a discussion-"

"We didn't." Rachel interrupted coldly, and the both of them looked up at her in surprise. Her arms were folded and her eyes were fiery. "So I would rather appreciate it if you wouldn't ask."

There was nothing that Tonks could do but raise a hand to her mouth discreetly, put down her cup and saucer and say, "I-I'm sorry, Miss Rachel. I was just – nothing, nothing." She noticed that Remus was glaring at his sister.

"Oh, no, Miss Nymphadora, it's okay!" She said in a high, sugary voice. "You must be uncomfortable."

_You have no idea, _Tonks thought quite bitterly, but she said anyway, "No… not at all."

Rachel smirked at her and gave Remus an 'are-you-now-satisfied' look. She continued unpacking her bag and laid her things in the bed. After five minutes, no one said anything, and Rachel was still unpacking multitudes of items. "Um… Miss Rachel, would you need some help?" Tonks asked uncertainly.

She looked up at her in surprise and her lips curving into a smile (though it looked quite false), she said, "Sure! I'd love some help here, thank you."

Remus looked sideways at Tonks and shook his head discreetly, but she just nodded reassuringly, stood and sat down on the bed. She hesitantly reached out for Rachel's clothes and laid them out neatly on the bed. She could feel Rachel watching her.

"Miss Nymphadora…" She asked, a confused look in her face, "Don't you grow your fingernails?"

She looked up at her in surprise and then her fingernails. "Um, actually, I prefer it shorter. It's less of a nuisance, especially with my job."

Rachel just nodded as Tonks pulled out a cream satin dress. "Be careful with that!" She shrieked as she hastily placed the dress back in the bag. "It might be ruined. It's my favorite dress." She added a bit more quietly and Tonks just sighed.

Remus decided that he had enough of it so he stood and said, "Oh, look, it's getting late. Rachel, you don't mind staying alone for awhile here, do you? I'd just bring Nymphadora back home and—"

"I don't mind." Rachel said stiffly, straightening out a blue tank top. "Good night, Miss Nymphadora. It was pleasant meeting you." She stood up and did a cheek bump with Tonks on both sides, which she courteously, but hesitantly, returned.

"Pleasure meeting you too, Miss Rachel. Good night." She waved at her as Remus closed the door and led her out into the evening hastily. "Why are you hurrying?"

He scratched his head and said exasperatedly, "Rachel didn't change much from the last time I saw her."

"What?" Tonks asked, arching an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Change from what?"

Remus was obviously alarmed that he slipped something. "Oh, no, it's nothing, Nymphadora. Forget it."

She glared at him playfully and snapped, "Don't call me—"

"I'm about to be your husband!" Remus reasoned out.

Tonks couldn't help but smile and sigh happily. "Okay, fine, whatever, but it really does get irritating that you hear your blasted name from your fiancé every single moment, and now there's Rache—" She was put to a stop as a worried expression graced her features.

"Oh, come on, Dora, don't worry about her," Remus said comfortingly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'll be here. She won't do anything stupid to you. Okay?"

But instead of nodding or saying 'yes', Tonks was just looking up at Remus expectantly. His hand came to rest on her cheek, and the next thing she knew was her eyes were closed. She was 100 positive that his lips were a few millimeters away when—

"Remus!" A shrill, high voice pierced through the silence, "I thought you were going to leave now?"

Apparently it was Rachel, looking outside the window.

Remus let go of Tonks and ran a hand through his hair irritatedly. Tonks just turned a deep shade of crimson and looked down—though she must admit she was annoyed that she had to ruin the moment. Ever since there was news that Rachel would come she hadn't got a chance to kiss Remus.

That was certainly a depressing realization, since her top one guilty pleasure was kissing Remus. And she just loved how he was such a good kisser.

"Come on, Nymphadora, let's go." Remus said, interrupting her thoughts, and he allowed her a wee bit of space. "After you." He added with a slight smile.

She nodded, a muscle twitching in her jaw. He was always a gentleman. And with that thought, she apparated to her parents' home.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Remus outside the door, the moment Tonks stepped in her mother was there, standing impatiently, apparently waiting for her. Her father, however, was busy sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh, thank goodness, there you are!" Andromeda said swiftly, and before Tonks could do it on her own, her mother had stripped her of her coat and hung it on the coat hanger. "You took long out there saying goodbye to Remus. But, anyway—" She pushed her to a chair and set a warm cup of hot chocolate and a plate of chicken sandwich before her, before Andromeda finally sat down.

Ted looked up from his chicken sandwich. "Your mother's been dying to know about your sister-in-law."

"Oh, shut up, Ted!" Andromeda snapped, and he began nibbling his sandwich again. "I just wanted to know about how your day went. So dish."

Tonks just sat there in surprise, blinking. Then, finally capable of talking once more, she said nonchalantly, picking up her own sandwich, "T'was fine."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Andromeda broke the silence and clucked her tongue. "Nymphadora, don't you dare give me those kinds of vague answers. 'T'was fine', pfft! If I know. His sister must've adored you. Of course, it's my little Nymphadora, but—what?"

Deciding that it was best to be honest, Tonks finally burst out and screamed, "It was a disaster, disaster, disaster!" She flung her arms in the air. "His sister hates me!"

Ted coughed on his sandwich, and Andromeda patted him on the back a wee bit too strong, apparently in surprise. "W-What? She _hates _you?" Ted asked, nonplussed, "She told you that?"

"No, dad, no!" Tonks shouted, rolling her eyes. "She didn't exactly tell me that she hated me! But then, you see…"

And she told them what had happened from the time they've fetched Rachel until the time when they were about to leave Remus' house. When she was finally done, Ted was just staring into blank space and Andromeda was raising an eyebrow.

"So you mean to say..." Andromeda said slowly, "Rachel didn't want you because Remus was thirteen years older than you?"

Tonks shrugged. "Sort of. But that's not the only reason. I don't know, I really don't know!" She said exasperatedly, and finally calming down, she looked up at her parents and asked, "What should I do?"

"It's simple," Andromeda said as a matter-of-factly. "Even if she's acting that way you should be able to stand her if you want to win her. Remember what they say? _No pain, no gain._"

"But why do I even have to win _her _affections?" Tonks complained, biting of a piece of sandwich hastily. "Is it her I'm going to marry or something?"

Then there was silence. Ted was still eating, and Andromeda was glaring at Tonks. She gulped. It must've been the wrong thing to say.

"Nymphadora, are you seriously asking me that question?" Andromeda demanded, fire evident in her eyes. "Are you _seriously _asking me why you should win Rachel over?"

Tonks sighed. "Okay, fine, fine, I know. But, well… I still don't get the point."

Andromeda straightened up and looked her in the eye. "You want a reason? Okay. You'll have to win Rachel's affections because she's Remus' sister. Simple enough?"

Tonks just shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and Ted cleared his throat. "I know, Dora, I know. It's unfair that you'll have to go through all this, but you chose this, didn't you?" Tonks nodded unsurely, "When you said you'd marry Remus, aside from dealing with his lycanthropy and all, you will have to get along with your soon-to-be in laws. He's done his part—he won his parents-in-law over. Now it's your turn. Alright?"

She sighed. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"You know what, Ted; you really do have a way of talking sense to Dora." Andromeda sighed in annoyance, "I don't know if it's just me, or if Dora doesn't really listen to whatever I say."

They all laughed heartily. When they calmed down, Andromeda reassured, "Dora, don't worry, everything will be fine. You do your part, and as for the rest, well, Remus will always be there. You trust him, and so do we."

Tonks could do nothing but hope that they were right.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, well, that's over and done! So what do you think? Does Rachel _really _hate Tonks? Is Andromeda and Ted right about what they think? And will Remus do something about it before things could get any worse? Review guys and make your suggestions! Oh, and watch out for the next chapter! Bye! ) 


	5. Big Details For The Big Day

**Disclaimer: **Nope, guys! Don't own Harry Potter, because I won't even bother in the first place to write Fanfiction if I could really make it happen! ) Oh, dreams. Wonderful, chocolate, pink, werewolf cub dreams.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Yes, it's me again! YAY! We have gone already to the fifth chapter, which is quite an achievement already! Okay, so in lieu of this happy event, I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers on the past chapter! Here they go: **andrea87, lil pink pixie **and **Amor y Sombra**! Thanks everyone! You all made my day. Super.

And without further ado, I bring you… Chapter Five! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Big Details For The Big Day**

It has been a week since Tonks had last seen Remus, due to her work and the crazy attempts of her parents to plan for her wedding. She was wondering why she didn't see him when he'd usually come and pass by to greet her at work even if she was busy. Sometimes, he'd even help her.

And then it hit her. Maybe it was his sister.

Tonks frowned. Her first meeting with her sister-in-law was very disastrous, so to say. Even if she feigned incomprehension about why she should please her, Tonks knew to herself that the wedding somehow was also on the hands of the bride and grooms' families.

She just really hoped that Rachel liked her.

Well, fat chance in liking. Tonks just dearly hoped Rachel at least didn't hate her so much. It would totally ruin the wedding planning.

_Which reminds me of one thing_, Tonks thought to herself, _we haven't even started planning for the wedding yet!_

She shook her head in an annoyed manner. There was just so much on her head that she forgot to actually ask Remus when the wedding would be, _where_, to be exact, and who was on the entourage, who to invite, who to officiate the wedding…

"Ahh!" She screamed inside her cubicle irritatedly. Most of the other Aurors turned their heads and looked at her with a confused look on their faces. Tonks turned beet red and muttered a quick 'sorry' when Kingsley passed by.

"Hello, Tonks," He said in his deep, friendly voice, "Was it just me, or were you the one screaming?"

She turned even redder. "Sorry, Kingsley. I was just… er, frustrated, and—"

"Tonksie, best friend!" A girl said, skipping to her cubicle. It was her best friend, Wendy, who was another Auror. "Sorry to interrupt your little boss-and-employee talk, but if I'm not mistaken, I heard you screaming."

"Well, duh." Tonks said with a dash of irony in her voice. "You've been my friend since we were in Hogwarts. I suppose you've heard me scream multitudes of times?"

And that she did. Wendy and Tonks were the best of friends ever since day one, belonged to the same house and always stuck together.

Wendy nodded. "Well, _duh_." She said in a very good imitation of Tonks, "When you've been best friends with Nymphadora Tonks, soon to be Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin for god knows how long, you are sure to memorize every pitch of all of her screams. So dish. What's wrong?"

Tonks sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kingsley, still there, curious to know about what has happened. She said nothing for awhile, and when she was about to talk, he said, "Tonks, did you and Remus argue or something?"

"No," She said lamely. "We're fine, thanks."

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I don't think you're okay when you pull your famous one-million-galleon-puppy-dog expression. Don't tell me you called off your engagement?" She said this a little too loudly.

A few other Aurors' heads bobbed out from their cubicles, interested to know what the three of them were talking about.

"You two wanna know?" Tonks asked quietly, and both Wendy and Kingsley nodded in excitement. "Fine. Okay. So here goes. Well, you see—"

"You guys broke up, didn't you?" Wendy asked suddenly. Her eyes were growing wide in excitement.

Tonks shook her head, annoyed. "NO! Remus and I are still getting married! Will you _please _let me talk?"

Kingsley and Wendy just nodded. "You see, I met his sister last Saturday. And she hates me. And I haven't seen Remus for one week, we don't even have a date yet, or no plans at all where to have the wedding and—" Tonks was blabbering.

"Chill, Tonks." Wendy said coolly. "I'm sure he will just pop out of nowhere, just around… in the corner…" She said this slowly, and she was looking around in the corners. "Right, Kingsley?"

He nodded. "Right." He looked at the entrance to the Auror's Department. "Now, if you will excuse us—oh, no, Tonks, you don't have to do the rest of the reports. I'll give it to someone else." He took the papers and he winked at someone she didn't see and he and Wendy walked away. Tonks' eyebrows narrowed. What can he mean?

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and she held them. Who was this? Then she began feeling the hands and sniffing for the scent. She nodded. "Remus… I know it's you."

The hands went off when Tonks jumped up and turned to grab him around the neck. "Oh, Remus, it's you!" She said, burying her head into his chest, "I didn't hear from you for a week, I was so worried sick, I missed you so much, and—" She looked up at the person and saw, instead of Remus, an amused Dawlish.

"Darn it, Dawlish! You git!" She said, hitting him with her fists. "I thought you were Remus, he was the only one who does that to me, how dare you, you—" He ran away when she caught sight of the real Remus, standing on the doorframe of the entrance to the Auror's Department, laughing heartily.

Tonks glared at him. So it was their plan all along. She folded her arms, narrowed her eyes and sat down on her cubicle and began work. Out of the corner of her eye (well, she really was looking), she saw Remus walk towards her cubicle, and the heads of the other curious Aurors looked. When he arrived behind her, he placed his arms around her and crouched down. "Hey there, beautiful."

She ignored him. "Tonks. Psst." He nudged her arm. "Nymphadora. Aren't you going to say anything? Haven't you missed me?"

Tonks glanced at him. "Remus, you git, I missed you a lot." She held his hands that were around her neck in place. "What? You haven't been showing up to your fiancée for a week!"

"Sorry, baby," He said apologetically, "I was just helping Rachel feel at home. Let me make up for that." He kissed her cheek. Finally, after not kissing him for days! He kissed her again, but this time, she captured his lips in time for a proper kiss.

Tonks shifted to face him and placed her arms around his neck, then messing his hair. Remus was busier pulling her closer to him.

_Have I said that kissing Remus was my top one guilty pleasure?_

"Ehem." Said a male's voice. The both of them broke apart quickly as Tonks turned crimson. Kingsley was there, standing. "Auror Tonks, what in the world do you think you're doing? Kissing your fiancé during work hours?"

She looked anywhere but at Kingsley, and saw her other co-workers smiling, doing catcalls, cheering or sighing happily. Tonks blushed even more.

Kingsley just stared at her quizzically as Remus put a hand on her shoulder. Then, he checked his watch. "Come to think of it, it _isn't _work hours. Actually, it's lunch. Oops."

She scowled inwardly. "Goodness, you knew that I didn't see Remus for a week and the least that you could do was to _not _interrupt!" She said with a glare.

Remus just laughed and shook Kingsley's hand. "How are you doing, Kingsley? Long time no see."

"Yeah, I know, mate. We've all been busy in here, clearing after the war, but thankfully we're all alive." He said in his deep voice. "So you guys are really getting married, huh?"

Remus just nodded shyly when Wendy skipped to Tonks' cubicle. "Friend! My gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Wendy chuckled and swept her hair to one side. "Hi Remus," She said cutely, waving at him and watching him dreamily.

Tonks noticed this and slapped Wendy's arm playfully. "Hey, it's _my _fiancé you're staring at!"

Wendy shook her head quickly and laughed. "Haha, joke! You're so insecure, because I'm prettier than you!" She sat on Tonks' table who scowled. "So… when's the big day?"

She blinked. She really didn't know what to answer to this question. "Remus, when _are _we going to get married?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. When do _you_ want to get married?"

"What?!" Wendy screamed, "You don't have a wedding date yet?!"

"I told you, we didn't." Tonks said exasperatedly, "Right? Awhile ago?"

Wendy slapped her forehead and dropped her jaw in mock surprise. "Oh, right! You weren't able to plan yet because of his _oboshoos sheeshter_—" Tonks covered her mouth in time for Remus not to hear.

"Wendy, shut up!" She hissed into her ear, "If Remus hears that I've been going around telling my friends that his sister's like _that_, I swear…" Tonks removed her hand from Wendy's mouth.

"Okay, whatever!" She screamed, "But you better start planning now or your wedding will happen in ten years! Besides, I need to buy my outfit. I should look _gorgeous _in there. I might as well meet a hottie there…" Then she posed like a model sideways and pucked her lips.

Remus and Tonks laughed, as well as everyone else who saw that. But Tonks knew that Wendy _was _right. If they didn't plan now…Goodness, she didn't want to wait for ten years!

* * *

Remus took her out for lunch, and they dined in this little restaurant which was famous for their spaghetti. It wasn't anything gaudy, or whatever, but it certainly tasted good and lifted up Tonks' spirits for the first time in a week and a half. 

Tonks was trying hard to eat a glob of spaghetti but was unsuccessful in the attempt; therefore she was only able to eat only a few strands. And, apparently, it left some stains on her mouth.

"Here," Remus said laughingly, and wiped the sides of her mouth with a napkin. And then, without any effort, he twirled some spaghetti on his fork. "Ahh!" He said, bringing up the fork to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and ate it. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and put it down. "Thanks," she said, "You were really better with all these stuff than me."

"No problem," He said, eating some of his own spaghetti, "It doesn't help that you're so clumsy, either—" Tonks slapped his arm playfully. "Ow! That hurt!"

"That, Remus Lupin, is what you get for scrutinizing your fiancée!" She semi-scolded and she chuckled. After eating in silence for a few minutes, she said, "By the way, Remus, don't you think that it's about time that we should start planning?"

He nodded nonchalantly. "Uh-huh. I think you're right." He brought out a pen from his pocket but found no paper. "Do you have paper?"

Tonks shook her head. The both of them looked for any sign of paper, but when they found nothing; their eyes fell on the same object. They then looked at each other and Remus nodded. They were thinking of the same thing.

* * *

"So…" Remus read aloud from the tissue he was holding up, while walking with Tonks back to the ministry, "The date is October 17, and that's a Saturday. Is it okay with you?" 

Tonks nodded, watching the crisp snow that she was stepping on. She tightened her hold on her coat. "That gives us ten months from now to plan…" Remus added thoughtfully. Then he continued reading. "Next, the place, that little chapel on the hill near the lake that I showed you a few months ago—"

"Hold it for one second," Tonks interrupted, "Why are you so keen on getting married on that chapel? Does it hold some sentimental value to you or something?"

Remus stopped walking and faced Tonks. "Nymphadora, you saw the place. It's nice, isn't it?"

"It is."

"And the feel is very nature-like, isn't it?"

"I know, and—"

"And you admitted to liking the place, didn't you?"

"That I did, but–"

"My parents got married there."

"I—oh." Tonks said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I was very curious and—"

Remus chuckled as they continued to walk. "Dora, you're blabbering."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. I didn't know, Professor Lupin. I won't do it next time."

"Apology accepted," He said cheekily, "Anyways. Let's continue. Officiator?"

"My Grandpa Tonks' best friend." Tonks recited, as if she was reviewing for a test. Remus just chuckled. "Next?"

Remus read over his (tissue) paper. "Best Man and Maid-of-Honor?"

Tonks burrowed her hands deep inside her pockets to keep them from freezing. "Sirius and Wendy. Next!"

"Bridesmaids?"

"One of my other friends, Ginny, Hermione…" Remus was giving her a look, "Oh, come on! Does she have to be _my _bridesmaid?"

Remus just sighed. "She's my sister, and—"

"Yeah, _your _sister! Not—"

"She's about to be your own sister too."

This time, it was Tonks who stopped walking and gave Remus a look before sighing. "Do I have to?"

Remus looked around his surroundings, and then finally pursing his lips to keep himself from laughing, he looked at Tonks and nodded.

"Fine," She said, slumping her shoulders. "Aside from that, we don't know where what the rest is, am I right?"

Remus nodded. "We'll see your parents later evening. You know, to confirm things, add what's necessary and all?" Tonks nodded when Remus suddenly said, "Wait a sec! I know now what we're forgetting!"

"Can't that wait later?" Tonks asked exasperatedly, kicking off snow from the ground. Remus held her back and stopped her from continuing to walk.

"Nymphadora," He whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea where to have our…honeymoon?" He asked enigmatically.

She looked at Remus quite alarmingly. Surely he wasn't thinking about _that _now, was he?

"Uhm…" Tonks said uncertainly, "I-I really don't know yet, Remus, can't we just think of that later—?"

Remus gave her a look. "Why? Not excited?"

Tonks just stared at him. Now _he's_ bringing it up. "No, I'm not unexcited or something, but… you see, I'm—"

"Nervous?" Remus suggested, his voice not losing its enigmatic quality. Tonks bit her lip and shut her eyes, but they flew back open again. "Your father told me, when we were talking a week ago, that he wanted… _a lot of grandchildren_."

Tonks coughed. "E-Excuse me?! _A lot of grandchildren?! _Doesn't he know how hard it is to go on labor, and then the contractions and all, and what if it's a caesarian delivery or something, and then we'll have to raise them all and—" Remus was laughing out loud now. "Don't laugh! It isn't funny!"

"I was just asking about where you wanted to have our first night and you're blabbering about kids?" He said disbelievingly, still laughing. "Nymphadora, didn't it ever occur to you for the past five minutes that I was just trying to scare you or something?"

Tonks stomped her foot on the ground. "Well, you usually don't sound so enigmatic, so—"

"Not _yet_, my soon-to-be Mrs. Lupin," Remus said, chuckling. "Dora, don't worry about that, okay? We've got more to think about than just our first night. Besides, what we really need to happen first is get married. Okay?"

She just sighed. "Okay." And the two of them continued walking back to the ministry.

Why, oh why, did she have to be so nervous for their first night?

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you go! Done and done! So what did you think? Was that chapter good? Bad? That just marks the beginning of the roller coaster ride before Remus and Tonks can even get married! Anyways, guys, thanks for reading! Oh, and review on your way out! ) 

And, no, October 17 isn't my birthday. My birthday is exactly 10 days later. I just thought an autumn wedding would be too cute for words and besides, having their wedding on my own birthday? I wouldn't be able to attend! P


	6. Sibling Propositions And Oppositions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_. It's as simple as that.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Yes, I know, I haven't been really consistent in my updating lately (as if I ever have been), but I'm really busy with school stuff. October is busy month in school every single year, and this year is no exception, so everyone's bees as for the moment. But, in a few days, there might be another update. We're kinda free next week and the next 2.

Anyways, I would want to thank those who reviewed in the past chapter: **LoonyMoony16**, **metawolfagus**, **radish**, **FairyPrincess87**, and **lalalaPICKLES**. You guys are fabulous! Thanks a lot! Reviews certainly are appreciated (hint, hint!)

And so, let us now move on to… Chapter Six! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sibling Propositions And Oppositions**

Tonks didn't feel too good about this.

A few days ago, she and Remus had discussed the most important details of the wedding over lunch at a small spaghetti restaurant. They had already agreed on the venue, the basic entourage, things like that.

But, much to Tonks' annoyance, Rachel just _had _to be one of the bridesmaids.

Now, late-evening dinner was served to Tonks in Remus' apartment. She had gone home three hours later than expected (work finishes at five, but it was too busy), and she decided to drop by his apartment to see him. Apparently she had forgotten that Rachel was there.

"Remus," Tonks told him tiredly as he laid a plate of mashed potato and chicken in front of her, "We really should start planning now."

He sat down in front of her. "Of course we should," He told her as a matter-of-factly, "But you're the one who's always busy. You don't even drop by as often as you did before."

"Well, sorry," Tonks said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I have all the time in the world to visit you but I'm too busy!"

Remus sighed in understanding, and then he nodded. "Nymphadora," he said soothingly, reaching out for her hand across the table, "I understand you're busy and all, but really, this is our wedding. It only happens once in a lifetime, right?"

She smirked. "Yeah, once in a lifetime, unless you divorce with me and decide to go with some hot, sexy girl when you realize she's such a slut and you ask me to marry you again."

"Nymphadora, you are so irritable these days," he said, agitated, "Are you pregnant or what?"

"Yeah, I am," she joked seriously, "And you're not the father. Now go and get your hot, sexy girlfriend and don't come back."

Remus' eyes turned serious. "Nymphadora, are you okay? You're really… hot-headed." He paused for awhile, and then he said, "Why?"

Tonks rolled her eyes again and scoffed. "Remus, if we're trying to plan _our wedding _in here, then at least your sister should have the courtesy of not twittering so loudly in her phone!" She wailed, and then said, "Please? I have no plans of divorcing you after this and repeating the whole process all over again, so tell her to lower down her voice? _Or go somewhere else_?"

He chuckled and stood up, leaving Tonks to her mashed potato, eating quietly and watching her fiancé intently, who was approaching her future sister-in-law.

"Rache," she heard Remus say, "We're in the middle of planning our wedding here. Can you at least lower your voice down or something?"

"Hold on a moment," Rachel said to her phone, and then turned to Remus and said, "I'm talking to my best friend here who I haven't seen in a week, Rem. Give me time, okay?"

He ran a hand over his head agitatedly, and said quietly, "Rachel, Nymphadora is feeling a bit off today," he explained, "She needs some quiet time now."

She scoffed provokingly. "Then go to the park, breathe in some fresh air outside, eat out in that Italian resto, I don't know!" She squealed irritatedly, "I'm not going to be the one to get along with that fiancée of yours, Remus! I'm implicated enough!"

_Implicated? _Tonks thought infuriatingly, _and _she's_ the one who's implicated? _"Rachel, if you're implicated then you shouldn't have –" He paused as Rachel interrupted him.

"Later, Remus." She said, raising a finger to stop him from continuing, and she put her phone to her ear again. "Yes, Pia. No, I swear, she's pathetic. I know! She's so… ugh, I hate her…"

Remus sighed defeatedly and trudged over Tonks again, who was busy with her food. "Sorry, Dora." He said apologetically, now sitting beside her. "I really can't control Rachel. She's – well, very independent."

She was about to say something heated again, but she refrained. He was already exasperated enough. So, instead, she said, "Alright. It's okay; you don't have to say sorry." She squeezed his hand. Remus smiled.

"Aren't you going to eat the rest of your food?" He asked, gesturing towards her half-eaten chicken.

Tonks sighed and dropped her fork on her plate. "I'm not even hungry anymore."

Remus feigned disbelief. "What?" He said in mock surprise, "But I buttered that part extra well just for you! And that chicken took extraordinary magic; believe me, all to impress you. And you're saying you're not hungry anymore?"

"I'm really full, Remus." She said seriously, suppressing a yawn. "I want to sleep too."

"Dora, we really need to finish this tonight." He told her, taking her fork and eating a bit of chicken and mashed potato. "I don't want to have to rush this when October is near or anything. Ah." He said, feeding her with bits of chicken, and Tonks ate it.

She just nodded and finally yawned. "Okay," She said sleepily. Remus conjured a quill and a fresh piece of parchment and handed it to Tonks. "What do you want to plan for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should—"

"Wait!" Rachel said, dashing from her comfortable place in the couch to the table. "Are you guys planning the wedding?"

Tonks just eyed her, a weirded-out look on her face, and nodded.

Rachel sat down and bounced on her chair in glee. "Great! I've always wanted to join this wedding planning thing." Tonks glanced at Remus who just gave her a weak smile and nodded. "First things first. When and where is the wedding?"

"October 17," Remus told Rachel, "Where mum and dad got married. Remember that place?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "There?" She said incredulously, "Why there? It's in the country, Remus, for God's sake. What are we doing here, parting from civilization? No, right? It's your wedding, so decide on something more romantic. Something more grand!"

Seeing from his expression, Tonks thought that Remus was getting irritated by the second. "Rachel, do you remember what mum wanted us to do when we get married?" She said nothing. "Rachel?"

"Get married where she and dad got married, I know." Rachel replied exasperatedly, "But that's so cheesy. You only see that in movies!"

"I don't really watch movies, Rachel," Remus told her sternly, which earned him an eye roll from his sister, "And it doesn't matter if it's cheesy or not."

Tonks realized that the atmosphere between Remus and his sister was getting even colder, so she decided to interrupt and say, "Uhm, that's already settled so… let's just decide on the other things. What about the theme and the motif? Has anybody have ideas?"

Rachel's frown faded and as she turned to Tonks, a smile reappeared in her features. "Well, I suppose you can have the traditional romantic fairy-tale wedding type." She said, an expression of excitement coming over her features, "You know, with the afternoon fall wedding as the sun sets, the early evening dinner and the late-night dancing." She sighed dreamily. "This makes me wish I had a boyfriend!"

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Tonks asked in surprise. She could see that Remus was astonished as well.

She smirked. "No. All men are the same." She said as a matter-of-factly. "They'll all just use you and when they're tired they'll leave you all alone."

"You sound like you're a man hater."

Rachel chuckled. "If you call it that." Then, she sighed again and said, "Well, I think if it's fall, the motif would be the usual orange. Or if you like, purple. Some yellows wouldn't be bad, too."

Tonks just nodded. She certainly didn't know what this stuff was, but she just wrote it down with a quill. "Anything else?"

"Well, obviously you've got to have the reception." Rachel added, looking up in the air as if trying to remember something. "If you're planning on the formal type of wedding then you should go for…garden stuff. Or a country club, if the budget allows it."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other alarmingly. They were thinking of the same thing.

"Um, guys?" Rachel said uncertainly, sensing their alarm. "Is there anything you would like to share…?"

"Remus, you do have an idea on the budget we're working on in here, right?" Tonks asked him with a nervous smirk on her face.

He gave her an incredulous look. "What? No, of course not!" He replied defensively, "I let you know everything about this wedding."

Tonks' expression turned to suspicion. "I presume you've saved."

"A fair amount of galleons, yes."

"That will fit the wedding?" Tonks asked, getting even more uneasy. "And the children?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess." He thought for awhile, and then asked, "Nymphadora, exactly how many kids are you planning on?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, two? A boy and a girl?" Remus sighed and nodded. "Remus, you didn't ask me yet. You know I've saved a lot. And I'm still saving."

"I don't want us to use _your _money, Dora." He explained, running a hand through his brown hair. "It's your savings; you should do whatever you want with it."

Tonks reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "And if I want to use it on starting my own family?" She asked with a small smile. "Remus, I know what you're thinking. And yes, I still want to marry you. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"I'm sorry, Dora," He said, shaking his head. "I was just—"

"It's alright," She replied quietly, "Besides, when things get desperate, mum and dad's going to be there to help us out. Okay?"

Remus nodded. "Okay." He was about to reach out and hug her when Rachel cleared her throat.

"Ehem," Rachel said, and the both of them turned to her. "Is the drama show over? Has the lead man and his leading lady finally agree on having two kids and turning to her parents when they need help? Then let's move on. I'm really not one to watch drama shows, you know."

Remus just nodded hesitantly. "Alright. I guess all left for us to do as of the moment is that we prepare the guest list and book the food and the places. Other than that, there's—"

"What about her wedding gown?" Rachel squealed excitedly. Then turning to Tonks, she told her, "Dearie, I'm a fashion consultant, and I am certain that I can find the perfect bridal gown for you. Don't worry, I'm expert on that. We'll make sure that when he sees you walk down the aisle, Remus would want to skip the ceremonies and sweep you off to the bedroom."

Tonks blushed. _Not again_, she thought, groaning inwardly.

Rachel took her phone from her pocket and punched a few buttons, before saying, "Remus, you know, I'm still not over the not having your wedding in that countryside chapel."

"Rache, I'm decided."

She looked at Remus. "Oh? And why, may I ask?"

"How many times do I have to remind you, Rachel Elisa Lupin?" He asked exasperatedly, "It's because that was what mum and dad asked us to do. Get married where they got married! Isn't that so simple to not understand?"

"I don't care what mum and dad said!" Rachel screamed. Then it was quiet. Tonks glanced at Remus nervously, who was now giving his sister a dangerous look. Rachel then realized that what she said wasn't right. "I – I mean, it just seemed a pretty bad idea, that's–"

Remus stood and turned to the door leading outside. "Let's talk about this tomorrow," He said irritatedly, "Goodnight."

Tonks looked behind her worriedly. Remus was a sweet and calm person, but anger certainly brings out the wolf in him. She watched the door that was now closed before she turned to Rachel who was checking on her nails.

Rachel realized that Tonks was watching her so she smirked. "Don't you just love it?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "'Let's talk about this tomorrow', what the heck?"

"Well," Tonks replied slowly, "Your parents' wishes does matter to him, so—"

"I know, I'm his _sister_." She said in a 'duh' kind of tone. "But Remus is so temperamental, don't you think?" She asked girlishly.

Tonks just sighed. She badly wanted to say 'he isn't!', but instead, she said quietly, "Goodnight. See you." and stood and went out of the door after Remus.

As the door closed behind her future sister-in-law, Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, scoffing in annoyance to herself.

_What the hell did my brother see in her?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so basically that's it for chapter six! Thank you for reading! Anyways, please dish on what you think about it and review! Well, of course, being a chocoholic, I'd give chocolates, so to all reviewers, one HUGE bar of their favorite chocolate, muggle or wizarding world sweet treats! (-) Bye! 


End file.
